mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Immature Race
The Immature Race is a parody by Brian Ring. It is a parody of his parody of the Thomas and Friends movie, The Great Race. Cast * Little Miss Daredevil as Thomas * Little Miss Whoops as Edward * Little Miss Wise as Henry * Little Miss Quick as Gordon * Little Miss Chatterbox as James * Little Miss Giggles as Percy * Little Miss Magic as Toby (Cameo) * Little Miss Sunshine as Duck * Sharon Ring as Donald * Rachel Ring as Douglas * Little Miss Splendid as Oliver * Little Miss Twins as Bill and Ben * Pete (From Disney) as City of Truro (Cameo) * Big Bad Wolf (From Disney) as Flying Scotsman * Little Miss Calamity as Stepney (Cameo) * Mr. Bump as Emily * Nemo (From Finding Nemo) as Fergus * Mr. Mean as Arthur * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as Murdoch * Mr. Nosey as Spencer * Woody (From Toy Story) as Stanley * Little Miss Bossy as Hiro * Little Miss Fun as Charlie * Little Miss Helpful as Scruff * Mr. Mischief as Belle * Randall (From Monsters, Inc.) as Stephen * Mr. Brave as Alfred The Loaned B12 * Frank Grimes (From The Simpsons) as The Märklin Engine (Cameo) * Mr. Cheeky as Ashima * Zorran (From Tugs) as Yong Bao (Not Named) * Little Miss Greedy as Hurricane (Cameo) * Kamel (From Theodore Tugboat) as Edward’s Ghost Engine (Cameo) * Tom (From Tom and Jerry) as Jinty (Cameo) * OJ (From Tugs) as Duchess of Hamilton (Does Not Speak) * Eric Cartman (From South Park) as Captain Baxter (Cameo) * Harold (From TTTE) as Casey Junior * Little Miss Bad as Diesel * Mr. Lazy as Daisy * Little Miss Scary as BoCo (Does Not Speak) * Mr. Quiet as Mavis (Cameo) * Shrek (From Shrek) as Diesel 10 * Leslie Ring as Salty * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Paxton * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Sidney * Little Miss Tiny as Philip * Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story) as Stafford * Tour Guide Barbie (From Toy Story 2) as Winston (Cameo) * Mr. Muddle as Annie * Mr. Topsy-Turvy as Clarabel * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as The Spiteful Brake Van (Cameo) * Mr. Bounce as Toad (Cameo) * Trixie (From Toy Story 3) as Isabel (Cameo) * Casey Jr. (From Dumbo) as Harold (Not Named; Does Not Speak) * Brian Ring as Cranky * Fireman Sam (From Fireman Sam) as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Mighty Eagle replaces Mr. Skinny as there are no Vinnie models for Trainz. * Also, Pete replaces Scar and OJ replaces Little Miss Princess, because there are no Carlos or Rajiv models for Trainz. Goofs * Dory has red fins instead of dark blue and yellow ones. * When Little Miss Daredevil meets up with Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Tiny at the Great City Show, her eye isn’t injured. * When Little Miss Quick says “Let’s just stop talking and get this race on the run!”, Zorran’s mouth is moving despite him not speaking. * When Little Miss Daredevil arrives at The Great City Show, Little Miss Calamity is seen passing her, but in the next shot, she is passing her again. * When Little Miss Daredevil runs past Shrek while doing the parody on the Evil Thomas the Tank Engine trailer parody, Shrek’s voice appears to glitchy. Category:Parodies